75 x ciento de descuento en artículos de Halloween
by anySuzuki
Summary: Porque todo es una conspiración de las Malvadas Compañías S.A. de C.V. Oneshot


_Disclaimer: () Todo lo que está dentro del paréntesis es mio._

**75% de descuento en artículos de Halloween**

-No esperarse una historia cuerda o con sentido. Algo educativo o lindo, _no tengan expectativas altas. _¡Esto es GINTAMA!Especial de Halloween- Gintoki presenta frente a los lectores.

-Pero Gin-chan, Halloween ya pasó… el especial de Halloween ¿No de debería haber sido en halloween?-

El samurái de permanente plateado golpea a su subordinado de cuatro ojos, estrellando su cabeza contra la mesa sin piedad alguna.

-¡Shinpachi! ¡Si lo hiciéramos en Halloween, entonces _hubiera _sido más caro! ¡¿No comprendes la industria?- preguntó exasperado. Se cruzó de brazos con un gesto pensativo. –En Halloween, los precios suben, porque _el humano promedio _espera hasta el último día antes de la fiesta de disfraces para comprar su disfraz, o romper ropa y decir que _eso _es un disfraz, porque las tiendas hacen un malvado pacto de precios altos, ¡Para dejar al humano promedio solo con dos opciones! _¡O comprar un disfraz caro, o pasar vergüenza en la fiesta de la hermana de la prima de su amigo!_ ¡Está en la historia de todos los tiempos! ¡Desde que Santa manda a sus duendes a las tiendas de último minuto en Nochebuena!-

Al final de la gran explicación, Shinpachi entendía mejor eso del malvado pacto de las grandes tiendas comerciales.

-¡Pero Gin-chan, entonces ya no es Halloween-aru!- intervino Kagura masticando una tira de sukonbu -¡Porque aunque seamos más listos para no caer en el maligno trato de los centros comerciales, por eso no celebramos Halloween!-

-Tenemos que hacer sacrificios, Kagura- aseguró Gintoki con pena en su voz, Shinpachi pudo desatascar su cabeza de la mesa.

-¡O deberíamos comprar las cosas antes del día en que todo es caro!- les regañó a ambos, entonces con una gota de sudor cayendo de su frente, notó lo que había entre los brazos del samurái –Gin-chan ¿Por qué comes dedos de goma?-

Gintoki lo miró por unos segundos sin comprender de lo que hablaba.

-¡Estás colaborando con las empresas malignas!- gritó Shinpachi

-¿Ah… esto? Lo estaban regalando- se encogió de hombros –Shinpachi-kun, no sabes la segunda parte del trato de las empresas malignas…- una luz apareció desde el techo enfocando a Gintoki haciendo que su permanente plateado tomara un brillo sabio a punto de decir una frase que sería recordada por la humanidad -_¡Rebajas del 75% en todo lo que quepa en su carrito sobre artículos de Halloween marca empresas malvadas! _¡Solo válido después de Halloween!-

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la Yorozuya. Kagura aplaudió un par de veces.

-¡Super inteligente, jefe!- felicitó. Sin embargo Shinpachi no estaba del todo convencido.

-¡ES PORQUE YA NO LO NECESITAN HASTA DENTRO DE UN AÑO QUE LO DEJAN BARATO! ¡¿Por qué no guardarlo para no pasar por lo mismo el próximo año?-

-¡Calla, megane! ¡Es para celebrar Halloween!-

-¡Pero HOY ya no es HALLOWEEN!-

Los tres Yorozuya se miraron por unos minutos. Razonar entre ellos mismos era como querer convencer a un pollo de entrar en la mezcla del empanizado y luego al aceite. _Oh… pobre pollo._

-Entonces, celebremos el día de muertos- propuso el samurái sin importancia –Todavía estamos a tiempo para eso- se sentó de manera poco ortodoxa en el sillón.

-¿Día de muertos, Gin-chan?- preguntó Kagura masticando un dedo pero con completa curiosidad, Gintoki notó lo que era procesado en la boca de su subordinada y miró la vacía bolsa que había dejado él.

-Kagura, ¿De dónde sacaste eso?-

Pero antes de recibir respuesta, el shoji fue derrumbado por una pierna de un policía miembro del Shinsengumi, ojos color vino y cabello castaño claro que se sostenía una mano ensangrentada.

-¡MALDITA CHINAAA! ¡DEVUELVELOOO, DEVUELVEE MI DEDOO!-

_Eso lo explicaba._

-¡Cállate estúpido sádico! ¡Gin-chan dijo que se podían comer con un 75% de descuento!- Sougo sacó su katana con la mano de cinco dedos y ella levantó su paraguas. -¡Y cabía en mi carrito!-

Gintoki se levantó espantado por el río de sangre que salía de la mano del sádico y la tranquilidad de Kagura mientras seguía masticando el dedo.

-¡KAGURA, devuélvele el dedo, devuélvele el dedo…!- pero fue interrumpido por Shinpachi.

-¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ARRANCARLE UN DEDO A OKITA-SAN? ¡Eso es canibalismo!- pero el cuatro ojos fue estrellado de nuevo a la mesa entre los tres.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso, Shinpachi? ¡El dedo podría estar infectado con gérmenes sádicos que infectarían el saludable sistema inmunológico de Kagura-chan y la podrían volver sádica!- aplastó más con su pié la cabeza del otro -¡Estoy seguro de que no quieres que pateé gatitos en el parque para probar la teoría de la gravedad!-

No hubo respuesta alguna, pero sí la llegada de más personas a la escena.

_El Shinsengumi. _

Bueno, Hijikata, Kondo y Yamazaki.

-Oi, Kaguraníbal. Devuélvele su dedo al sádico- intervino Hijikata sacando un poco el cigarrillo de su boca –Es contra la ley mutilar dedos de oficiales del gobierno sin previo consentimiento-

Kondo asintió fervientemente.

-O usaremos la fuerza-

Kondo asintió fervientemente.

-Oh, eso ya no es problema Hijikata-san- el hombre giró su vista al capitán de la primera unidad –Tengo uno nuevo- y el sádico acomodaba un dedo de sangre chorreante donde faltaba el anterior.

-¡¿DE DÓNDE RAYOS SACASTE ESO?- gritó enfurecido el vice comandante, apartando de un manotazo el dedo que Sougo trataba de cocer a su mano como si estuviera remendando una chaqueta. -¡¿Qué te dicho de robar los dedos de las personas?-

El sádico pensó por un momento.

-Que no se enteren de que lo hice, y si se enteran que los silencie para siempre- declaró con total confianza, Hijikata Toshirou lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza.

-¡No, eso es cuando asesinas a alguien! ¡Estoy seguro de que te dije que es contra la ley de la naturaleza! ¡No-debes-mutilar cualquiera parte del cuerpo de una persona!-

Sougo se encogió de hombros.

-No es _una persona, _es Katsura- respondió, juntando el dedo del suelo para tratar esta vez pegarlo con silicón caliente.

-Ah- fue la única respuesta de su superior.

_5 minutos después…_

-¡REGRESA ESE DEDO INMEDIATAMENTE! ¡¿Y COMO RAYOS SE LO QUITASTE A UN TERRORISTA?_ Es retórico, ¡No quiero enterarme!- _

Gintoki aprovechó el segundo de silencio para interponerse entre todos, exhalar y tratar el asunto con delicadeza.

-¡SI-LEN-CIO!-

_-Es que no me tienen paciencia…-_ musitó Yamazaki, que no había participado pero quería meterse de alguna forma a la escena. Aunque una mirada del Fukuchou bastó para desaparecerlo de nuevo.

Gintoki se masajeó el puente de la nariz –Kagura, dale su dedo al sádico para que el sádico le dé el dedo a Tsura- ordenó. Pero entonces el teléfono de la Yorozuya sonó y Shinpachi contestó con un suspiro.

-¿Moshi, moshi? Si, aquí están todos… si, ¡KATSURA-SAN, regrésele su dedo a Elizabeth-san! ¡Ahora mismo le mandamos su dedo!-

Colgó, todos lo miraron a la expectativa.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó el Gorilla-san rascándose la cabeza.

* * *

><p><em>Disculpe la interrupción... n.n"<em>

* * *

><p>El elenco de Gintama perdió sus respectivos dedos, así que el oneshot es interrumpido aquí, disculpen las molestias. u.u"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Omakes para el día de muertos.<strong>

**-**Sougo, ¿Seguro que esto es un altar del día de muertos?- preguntó el vice comandante señalando la estructura

-Hai, Hijikata-san…- acercó una hoja que había sido repartida en todo Edo –"Un altar de muertos consta de siete pisos, comúnmente" ¿Ves, o acaso la mayonesa afecta tu visión?-

-Es solo que no creo que se refiera a _ese _tipo de pisos-

-¿Por qué no? Es un edificio abandonado de siete pisos. Incluso, porque era cárcel, tiene las calaveras dentro-

-¿Y a quién está dedicado este altar?-

-No te muevas, Hijikata-san, y en 2 segundos será para ti-

o-o

-¡Ne, Gin-chan! ¿Con qué haremos los siete pisos del altar?- preguntó Kaguya picando papel con un tenedor, _la hoja de requisitos decía __papel __picado_.

-Con cartones de leche de fresa, ¿Con qué más?-

o-o

-Yamazaki, lo siento… pero dice que necesitamos "Pan de muertos", solo no te muevas-

-¡Okita Tai-cho!-

-Sougo tiene razón, Yamazaki. Tú tienes el pan, hay que cumplir el otro requisito-

o-o

Kondo hacía un altar a su amor por Otae-san.

Sougo hacía un altar para un _destinado a morir _Hijikata.

Gintoki hacía un altar al último litro de leche de fresa en el refrigerador.

Otae hacía un altar para Kondo-san, _si él seguía con sus insistencias._

Matsudaira hacía un altar al ex-novio de su hija que ahora gozaba de un nuevo agujero, junto a la gran foto de su fallecido perro.

Yamazaki se hacía un altar a sí mismo porque nadie lo quería.

Tsura, _¡Katsura desu! _Hacía un altar a sus fallidos intentos de acabar con el Shinsengumi.

Shinpachi hacía un altar a _la cordura _de Gintama. _Que murió joven._

La autora hacía un altar a los reviewers que no dejan review.

**D.E.P.**


End file.
